Forum Challenges
by Nola Storm
Summary: This is where I'll be posting all of my forum challenges.
1. Moonlight- RiseClan

My time among the Clans was short. Embracing life was not my main concern. It was all about my Clan. Nothing more, nothing less. I only wish I could have enjoyed life while it was possible. I had one shot. One opportunity. And I didn't take it. My name is Hiddenmoon, and this is my story.

"All cats old enough to swim against the current gather before the TideRock to hear my words!" called Piperstar, leaping up onto the reddish stone surrounded by tidepools.

Shellkit was already sitting at the edge of the tidepool, impatiently waiting for us to join him. "C'mon, guys! We'll never be apprentices if you don't get over here!"

"Okay, okay. We're coming, Shellkit!" called Kelpkit, bounding up to Shellkit. My brother, Wetkit, pelted past me and sat down next to Shellkit, his eyes round with excitement. I followed him and waited for the rest of the Clan to gather around us.

"Today, four kits have come to the age of six moons. It is time for them to be given their apprentice names," announced Piperstar, resting her gaze on each of us.

"There should be five of us becoming apprentices," murmered Kelpkit from next me. I felt my ears droop a bit. Our youngest sister, Sandkit, had died two moons ago. She had strayed away from camp and drowned in the ocean while searching for shells. A chance wave came up behind her when she was unearthing a blue shell and she was swept away into the vast sea.

 _Are you watching this, Sandkit?_ I asked her in my mind. I felt a familiar warmth by my side and knew it was Sandkit. I smiled and looked up at Piperstar as she continued.

"Shellkit, step forward," ordered Piperstar gently. My brother did as he was told and took a step forward. The salty water of the ocean washed up on his paws as he stood.

"Shellkit, you are ready to receive your apprentice name and begin your training. Addershadow shall teach you and guide you through the next six moons of your life. Addershadow, I trust that you will pass down all you know to Shellkit.

"Shellkit will no longer be known as Shellkit, but by Shellpaw, for he is now an apprentice in OceanClan." The cats around me hollered and cheered my brother's new name. Shellpaw dipped his head and padded silently over to his new mentor.

"Wetkit, step forward," meowed Piperstar, and immediately my brother stepped forward into the water.

"Wetkit, you are ready to receive your apprentice name and begin your training. Cloudfoot shall teach you and guide you through the next six moons of your life. Cloudfoot, I trust that you will pass down all you know to Wetkit.

"Wetkit will no longer be known as Wetkit, but by Wetpaw, for he is now an apprentice in OceanClan." Again, the Clan whooped and hollered and my brother stepped over to Cloudfoot.

"Kelpkit," continued Piperstar once the Clan was quiet, "step forward." Kelpkit excitedly stepped forward into the ceremonial pool, trembling from nose to tail tip.

"Kelpkit, you are ready to receive your apprentice name and begin your training. Poolheart shall teach you and guide you through the next six moons of your life. Poolheart, I trust that you will pass down all you know to Kelpkit.

"Kelpkit will no longer be known as Kelpkit, but by Kelppaw, for she is now an apprentice in OceanClan." Kelppaw raced over to her mentor and exchanged a wink and an excited purr.

"And finally, Hiddenkit. Step forward." I fumbled forward into the tidepool and looked up at the strong leader.

"Hiddenkit, you are ready to receive your apprentice name and begin your training. I shall teach you and guide you through the next six moons of your life.

"Hiddenkit will no longer be known as Hiddenkit, but by Hiddenpaw, for she is now an apprentice in OceanClan." My heart skipped a beat. Piperstar was going to be my mentor! I almost jumped for joy once she finished, but I kept myself together.

It was tradition to stand next to your mentor until the Clan was dismissed, so I scrambled up onto the large rock and stood next to Piperstar. Reedfang had done this when he was her apprentice seven moons ago, he had told her.

I looked up at Piperstar and she smiled down at me. I felt my ears become hot and I looked down at my paws.

"As you know, leafbare is approaching, and there is a chance that the ocean will freeze again like last leafbare. I advise all of you to stop fishing in the ocean and start fishing in the river if you don't want to freeze to death," Piperstar meowed, flicking her tail. "I will also be making a permanant patrol to go up to twolegplace to get catmint during leafbare. These cats will be Cloudfoot, Hiddenpaw, Brokenwave, Torrentclaw, Shellpaw and Eelpelt."

All of the chosen cats nodded, including me. "Clan dismissed!" called Piperstar, and all of the cats began to break apart and go back to the cove.

I hoped that all of the catmint that we would gather would not be needed this leafbare.

•~•~•~That Leafbare~•~•~•

Bitter coughing filled the den and echoed throughout the cove. _Another case of Black Cough_ I thought with a sigh. Within four moons of apprenticeship, deadly Black Cough had broken out in the Clan. There were only three kits left in the nursery, and we had already lost two apprentices and seven warriors, including my father, Torrentclaw. I really missed him.

As I got up to go and see who had the disease, my breath caught in my throat. Kelppaw and Shellpaw were laying in their nests, coughing and gasping. I immediately pelted to Willowbranch's den and told her about my siblings' condition. She rushed out with sweet smelling leaves in her jaws.

I showed her to where my brother and sister were sprawled out.

~•~•~•Sunhigh•~•~•~

"I am so sorry, Hiddenpaw. There was nothing I could do to save them. Shellstride and Kelpfur will be missed greatly," Willowbranch told me solemnly.

"It isn't fair!" I cried. "First Sandkit, then TorrentClaw, and now Shellstride and Kelpfur!"

"I know it's alot. Just please eat these. They will ease your pain," soothed the pale ginger she-cat, nudging small black seeds to me. I took a long hard look at the berries and weakly lapped them up.

I layed my head on my paws and closed my eyes. I awoke to silver light shining on my face. _The moon_ I thought, standing up. I padded out of the medicine den and through the entrance of camp. I sat down in a silver beam of moonlight.

I looked up at the familiar moon. It was the first thing I had ever laid eyes on. It was so beautiful and mysterious, yet calm and comforting at the same time. I loved the moon and Silverpelt. I used to worship them, but being an apprentice with duties left me with barely any time to come and enjoy the calm light of the moon.

"Starshine, I am so sorry for not talking with you for a while. Kelpfur, Shellstride, Sandkit, Torrentclaw, I hope you can hear me. I miss you. And Dad, I promise that I'll help Wetpaw take care of Mom," I whispered, my voice fading into the darkness of the night.

Then I stood up and went back to camp. I curled up in my nest and watched the moon for a while before falling asleep.

~•~•~•Two Moons Later•~•~•~

I smiled as my name was cheered. "Hiddenmoon! Wetstep! Hiddenmoon! Wetstep!"

I had been waiting so long for this day, and now it was here. I was a warrior now. The cheering died down and everyone looked up at Piperstar.

"Clan dismissed!" called Piperstar, leaping off of the TideRock.

I dipped my head to her and padded alongside my brother to the entrance of camp. Cats congradulated us on their way past and we gave them thankful nods and smiles in return. Once every cat was inside, me and my brother blocked off the entrance with our bodies.

I bowed my head and let out an inaudible sigh as the moonlight soaked into my fur. It was a feeling I would never forget.

I looked up at the moon and saw something run along its surface. It ran around a bit, then soared down, straight toward me. I gasped when I saw it's face. It was Sandkit! Familiar figures soared down beside her. It was Kelpfur, Shellstride and TorrentClaw! They were here, right in ftont of me. _Wait... Why are they here?_ I asked myself, confusion clouding my mind.

"Crashing down will come a glowing stone. In its path a warrior will stand and fall and the full moon's light will cover all," said Sandkit mysteriously. I was really confused now.

"Huh?" I mumbled, staring at my sister with confusion. I had been looking at my paws, trying to figure out what this mysterious message meant, and when I looked up, the only family that was there was Wetstep.

My vision was clouded with confusion. What had just happened? What did the message mean? What did it have to do with me? I didn't understand, but I would soon.

I kept getting similar visions of my siblings and my father telling me the message, and it began to bother me. I was starting to struggle with my duties, and everyone began to worry about me.

I began to stick close to Cliffstrike, one of my best friends. After a while we became mates and had a litter of two kits. A silver, black and white she-kit named Poolkit and a dark gray and pale ginger tom named Pebblekit.

In the time that I was expecting, a new Clan had formed called VineClan. It took about three moons, but now we had gatherings with them. The first one was being held two weeks after my kits had turned four moons.

I had been chosen to go to the first gathering, as I had been a loyal warrior all of my life. I was very nervous. And no, it wasn't because I was going to have to meet other cats.

I was still being traumatized by the horrible visions and message that came with it. "Crashing down will come a glowing stone. In its path a warrior will stand and fall and the full moon's light will cover all." The words flashed through my head over and over again as me, Cloudfoot, Cliffstrike, Fernpaw, Wetstep, Addershadow, Turtlepaw, Gingertuft, Urchinpaw, Foampelt, Nightfeather, Wrenwing, Sharptalon and Piperstar left for the first gathering under the full moon.

The last seven words of the message echoed through my mind on the way to HighTree, the gathering place.

I was worried and frustrated because one of the elders, Swiftrunner, was apart of a Clan that did not last long among two other Clans. He said that at the first gathering, a sacrafice was made in order to commence the truce between the Clans. The sacraficed cat had been crushed by a fallen tree that snapped the branch he was sitting on.

My throat was dry as we approached the large tree where the Clans would meet in peace and harmony for many seasons to come. I leapt up onto a branch beside Cliffstrike and huddled close to him. He made me feel safe.

Soon, the cats from OceanClan and VineClan were gathered and the gathering was started. Introductions were made and many of the cats were already getting along. I stayed with Cliffstrike the whole time.

While Vinestar was speaking, I saw a faint glow in the distant sky. It seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. Finally, I realised what it was. I jumped up and yowled, "We need to leave, now! There is a giant glowing stone coming straight toward us, and if we don't get away, we'll all be crushed!"

"Hiddenmoon, what are you-," but Piperstar never finished, she was to busy evacuating cats from the area. I helped, nudging cats along quickly.

Once everyone was out, I did a final sweep of the area. There was no one there. I was about to leave when I noticed the glowing stone flying at me, roaring as it went. I wouldn't be able to escape if I tried. I heard Cliffstrike's desprate cries for me to get out, but I couldn't.

Instead, I looked at him and called, "I love you! Take care of our kits, Pebblepelt and Poolmist!" I gave him a weak but loving smile as the rock neared closer and closer. It's shadow was already over me, and in seconds it would crush me. Tears brimmed my eyes as I smiled at him.

Then, all I could hear was the cracking of all of my bones in my body being crushed. It was a quick moment of immense pain, and then a feeling of perfect calm washed over me.

I opened my eyes to see me brother, my sisters and my father standing right next to the stone. I ran over to them and nuzzled them all. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I didn't want to leave..." I murmered through my tears.

"I know. And that's why you are going to go back. As Hiddenkit of OceanClan," purred my father.

I looked up at him with surprise. "R-really?!"

"Yes, but you must wait, my daughter. It will be a full season before you will be ready to go back. Until then, watch over your family as a star in the sky."

I nodded and turned my gaze to Cliffstrike. I knew how much it pained him to see me struck down so cruelly. He had collapsed and was yowling in agony. I touched my nose to his cheek and whispered, "I will always be with you. I love you."

He looked right at me, and he knew I was there. I smiled and licked his ears before I followed my family into the stars.

~•~•~•Twenty Moons Later•~•~•~

A yowl came from the nursery. Poolmist lay in her nest, her mate, Currentdash by her side. She was kitting. Mapleleaf rushed in with herbs and began helping the queen through birth.

The final kit was out. Three toms and three she-kits. Six kits in total.

"Hmm... How about Sandkit for this one? And Shellkit for this one?" suggested Poolmist.

Currentdash nodded. "Then this one can be Torrentkit, and this one can be Kelpkit."

Poolmist felt tears come to her eyes. The final to kits looked like her mother and father. "Cliffkit for this one and Hiddenkit for this one," she mewed, moving her kits closer to her.

"They're perfect."


	2. Runaway Child- TorrentClan

I was born just before a devastating battle that cost ThornClan greatly. All I know about the battle is that it forced ThornClan to leave its territory. Now we're living under an old, abandoned twoleg farm. We all kept our names, except for me. I was named Wilt.

I have dusty white fur that fades to black on my ears, my paws, my tail, my muzzle and my eyes. Th brightness in my aqua eyes has faded, and I don't see life the same way. My life has been hard, dealing with abuse and work. All I want is to be free.

My name is Eclipse, and this is my story.

Wilt felt warm rays of sunshine soak her fur. A cool breeze stirred her, and she partially opened one eye.

The sunlight was warm and welcoming for Wilt, and she opened her other eye. She blinked a few times, and the blinding light dimmed a bit.

Wilt reluctantly rose to her paws and looked around. Oakleap was guarding the entrance to the barn while Wilt's father, Nighttail, sent out a patrol to look for a new territory and a camp.

Wilt quickly stretched and soaked up as much sunlight as she could before stepping over to him. "I-I'm awake.." she mumbled, lokking at her paws.

"Good," growled Nighttail, bowling Wilt over with a massive paw. "Now you can go clean the barn. All of the dust is making Dustnose sneeze."

Wilt scrambled to her paws. "Y-yes, Nighttail!" she exclaimed, scurrying off to the barn.

"Were there orders for you to enter the barn?" grunted Oakleap, narrowing his eyes at the kit.

"Y-yes. Nighttail told me to c-clean up the barn, s-since all of the dust h-has been making Dustpelt sneeze," mewed Wilt, looking up at the muscular tom.

Oakleap shot her a suspicious glare, but opened the old wooden doors leading to the temporary camp. As Wilt slunk to the middle of the barn, a mouse scampered in front of her. She quickly swided at it with a claw and nipped it's spine, killing it.

She scraped some hay over it and began to roll in the dust. It stuck to her pelt better than it stuck to the ground, so the job of the ground was easy.

Wilt could feel the hateful glares burning into her pelt, and let out an inaudible sigh. She didn't understand why she was hated by her Clan and forced to do apprentice jobs.

Then she looked at the walls, unknowing of what to do. She looked over at Honeymist, who was sorting the herbs she could find. Amongst the herbs were wads of moss.

Wilt swallowed and approached the medicine cat. "H-Honeymist? I need some moss to clean the dust from the walls..." she murmured, staring at the ground.

"Ugh. If it'll get Dustnose to stop sneezing, take some!" the medicine cat meowed, batting a was of moss over to Wilt. As if on que, a sneeze was heard from Dustnose, and Honeymist groaned.

Wilt backed away and began rubbing the moss on the walls. The task was difficult for the little kit, and she barely managed to

clear the dust from the walls.

Once Wilt was done, she took her mouse from underneath the hay and exited the barn. Oakleap gave Wilt a skeptical glance, but said nothing.

She set her mouse down on the ground under the bush she slept under. Then she dragged herself over to the stream that flowed just outside of the fence.

Wilt submerged herself in the cold water of the stream to remove any dust before pelting back under the fence, shivering. She walked back to her mouse slowly, the cold water weighing her down.

Once she reached it, Wilt picked up her mouse and lay down where the sun could wrap it's warm rays around her. Wilt ate her mouse quietly, then began to doze.

When Wilt woke up, all of the ThornClan cats were gathered in a tight circle. Wilt was confused, so she stood up and crept over to them. She couldn't see what they we're looking at, but it must have been great, because they were all whispering excitedly.

"We are leaving!" howled a voice filled with triumph. It was Kestrelstar. "Gather everything and follow Birdfeather!"

With that, all of the cats rushed into the barn and came out with their belongings. Queens came out with their kits, and the apprentices came out with herbs crammed in their mouths. The warriors came out with enough mice to feed the Clan for days.

Wilt wasn't excited like the others. She liked where they were, with the prey practically jumping into their paws and the

low amount of jobs to do.

Wilt's ears drooped as all of the cats began moving. Birdfeather lead the way into the forest, looking as proud as ever.

Wilt followed with sorrow. After a while, Wilt's eyes began to wander, and they landed on the barn again. It was so far away, and she could barely see it, but it was there.

All of the other cats were talking, not paying attention to Wilt. She stopped, wondering if this was the chance she had been waiting for her whole life.

If it was, she was going to take it. She waited for the rest of the cats to get farther ahead, then pelted toward the barn.

She veered between trees and cleared all of the logs. She leapt across the stream and slid under the fence. She was there. She had escaped the cruelty of her clanmates.

She was free. She was home.


	3. Legacy of Blood- TorrentClan

It had been many moons since the death of Scourge. Many things had happened. BloodClan had begun to fall apart without it's leader, dogs had begun to take over the streets, and a new kit had been born. Her name was Phoenix. She was the daughter of a she-cat named Sunset and Scourge himself.

She had no idea of her heritage, and her mother preferred to keep it that way. She didn't want Scourge to live on inside of her sweet little daughter. With every moon of her daughter's aging came great fear and worry.

Phoenix hated it when her mother got overprotective of her. She had no idea why her mother acted up, and she wanted to get away from it all. So one night, she did.

Phoenix ran into the forest, leaving everything she ever knew behind. She would miss her friends and her mother very much, but she knew that it was for the best.

She leapt over a tiny stream and pushed on, as far as her legs could carry her. She finally stopped to rest in an abandoned badger set. She figured that she could disguise her scent in the old set, so if any attackers came by, they wouldn't scent her.

She stayed there for a few days, thinking, mostly. She came up with a plan to stay with a group of cats for a while. Then she would return to her mother.

A sick feeling clenched her belly at the thought of being away from her mother for so long, but she knew that if she turned back now, she would get the same treatment for many moons. She took a deep breath, then padded out into the forest. She took in the scents and sights before she trekked on.

She had left at dawn, and the sun was starting to sink below the trees when she finally found a group of five cats.

"I'm Phoenix," she introduced herself, not noticing the hostile stares she was receiving.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory, rogue?" asked a gray tom with a somewhat calm tone.

"ThunderClan? Huh? What's ThunderClan?" questioned the young she-cat.

A tom with a fiery orange pelt much like Phoenix's rested his tail on the gray tom's shoulder and spoke with a sense of pride. "ThunderClan is our Clan. Though, I don't expect you to understand, young one," meowed the tom. "I am Firestar, the leader of the Clan. You may come with us if you would like. I'm sure it would be a great opportunity for the Clan."

A brown tom beside him piped up. "You better not hurt my Ferncloud if you do!"

"She's barely the size of an apprentice, Dustpelt. I doubt she'll do any harm," soothed a ginger tom.

Phoenix began to feel uncomfortable around these strange cats, but she took up the offer, nevertheless. "Okay," she mewed, her paws kneeding the ground.

She followed the cats reluctantly. As they made their way through the forest, the cat that had been staring at Phoenix with curiosity hung back with her. "I'm Sorrelpaw," she introduced herself. "And you're Phoenix... What's a phoenix?" prompted the she-cat with excitement.

Phoenix shrugged. "My mom says it's a bird made of fire," answered Phoenix.

"Wow!" exclaimed Sorrelpaw with great interest. "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the streets a long way from here. In a city full of two leg rubbish and dogs."

"That sounds like where Scourge and his little followers lived," mewed Sorrelpaw thoughtfully.

"Scourge? Who's that?" questioned Phoenix.

"Oh. He's the former BloodClan leader. Firestar killed him!" Sorrelpaw exclaimed with a hint of pride.

Before she could reply, Phoenix and the other cats had reached a tunnel with gorse around it. They trotted through the tunnel, and Phoenix's eyes widened. There we're tons of cats here! She was nervous, but also excited to meet the other cats. She knew that if she was going to stay here, she would be safe, and that was all that mattered to her.

~•~•~•~•~•Later That Day•~•~•~•~•~

Phoenix followed Firestar out of his den, an excited look on her face. She was elated that Firestar agreed to let her stay in ThunderClan.

Firestar leapt up onto the Highrock and howled, "all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the HighRock for a Clan meeting!"

At his call, the cats began to gather before their leader, some as young as Phoenix, and some very elderly. She tried not to stare at them as she sat, trembling with excitement.

"Today, a brave rogue has decided to join our Clan. Phoenix, step forward," Firestar prompted the young she-cat. Phoenix did as she was told and stepped forward. "Phoenix, do you promise to learn the ways of our code and listen to your mentor?"

Phoenix nodded briskly and stared up at the leader, beaming. "Then from now until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Flamepaw. Graystripe shall be your mentor. I trust that he will pass down all he knows to you."

The gray tom seemed utterly surprised, but came forward and touched noses with Phoenix - now Flamepaw.

The cats all cheered Phoenix's name, even though some of the cheers we're reluctant and hesitant. Phoenix couldn't wait to start her training with the deputy as her mentor.

~•~•~•~•Several Moons Later•~•~•~•~

Training had been difficult, and Flamepaw had finally passed her warrior assessment after a couple of failed attempts. Now she was padding back with Graystripe, a broad smile plastered across her face.

"You know, Flamepaw. I don't know much about you. How about you tell me about your family and your life before you came to ThunderClan?" meowed the deputy with a warm look at his apprentice.

"Okay. So, I was born and raised on the streets a long way from here. I had plenty of friends, but my mother was overprotective of me, and whenever one of the others would bring up the name Scourge, my mother would drag me away from them and tell me not to go near them. I had no idea why, and I finally got tired of it and ran away. That's how I came here," Flamepaw mewed, exexplaining her whole life story in those few sentences.

"Scourge...? Do you know who he is - er, was?" the gray tom looked at her with a slight bit of worry.

"Sorreltail told me that he was a murderer, the previous leader of BloodClan, and that Firestar killed him. My mother always told me not to go corrupt like him, as if he was my father or something. I doubt it though," replied Flamepaw with a slight purr.

Graystripe stopped dead in his tracks. "That makes so much more sense!" he mumbled, staring at Flamepaw.

"What does?" the fiery-pelted she-cat asked, tilting her head.

"Your size! Your paw! Those eyes!" the deputy exclaimed, his amber eyes wide. "You must be Scourge's daughter!"

Flamepaw froze, her sickly green eyes glued to her mentor. She was horrified. All of the stories the elders had told her about the bloodthirsty leader of BloodClan suddenly didn't feel so astonishing and amazing. They we're _terrifying_ to Flamepaw. To think that her father had been a murderer froze her heart and turned her blood cold. She knew that she would never be accepted if the news got out that she was the daughter of Scourge. She understood everything now.

It was all a lie.

 **I know I missed the deadline, but this story was hard to write, and I got stuck without wifi all weekend. Sorry!**


End file.
